


We all need a little angel in our lives

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant person keeps putting themselves in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Cordelia becomes pregnant when working at the hotel.Despite this she continues to work in dangerous situations even though Angel is somewhat overprotective.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	We all need a little angel in our lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“What are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you to wait back at the hotel?” Angel questioned Cordelia. He did not want to admit it but maybe he had needed rescuing this one time. There were three demons as opposed to the one that was seen in the initial vision. There was only one within the main part of the sewer but there were two hidden in a smaller chamber which branched off from the main walkway. So when Angel had come down thinking it was an easy fight. It was anything but that. 

“I couldn’t just wait there not knowing if anything bad had happened to you. Besides, I had a vision showing that there was more than one demon,” Cordelia was getting agitated. Her vision had been incomplete and was not that helpful…again. 

“You should not have come,” Angel stated. He had finished checking Cordelia over for injuries. Carefully inspecting her stomach area and hearing another heartbeat within her calmed him. Seeing her in the fray had awoken the beast within him. Granted, she could hold her own, it pained him to see that she could have been hurt. 

“You can put away your game face now, Angel. As you can see we are all fine. I’m fine, the baby is fine and you are fine,” He shifted out of his game face in an instant after realising that he had shifted into it during the fight. 

“I think I may need to conduct a physical check to supplement my visual one when we get back to the hotel.”

“That is totally fine by me.” 

Angel proceeded to pick up the weapons bag Cordelia had bought with her and started leading her out of the dingy sewer they were in. 

Once they had walked a little further into the sewer Cordelia piped up “Did you give more consideration to the name of our child?”

“He has to have a strong name like Gunn. He is...”

“Only if you want him to be ridiculed. He would not get through high school with that name. So many jokes would be made at his expense.” 

“What about Wesley?”

“Are you serious? That is the worst idea ever. You might as well name him Xander instead!” 

At this Angel made a face. “You said you wanted to name him after someone you knew. I’ve gone through almost everyone you know. Please tell me what you are thinking,” Angel was almost dying to know what name Cordelia was thinking of. 

“Angel, you are kind of dumb sometimes. It’s you silly. I want to name him after you,”

They walked the remainder of the way back to the hotel in silence.

Both Angel and Cordelia arrived back at the hotel, the former covered in demon blood with a few holes in his shirt and Cordelia looking like she had just ran a marathon. It was only the exhaustion of having to walk with the added weight of her unborn child. They had both walked at a leisurely pace back to the hotel together. 

“About the name of our child, I don’t think I deserve to have him named after me. I’ve done some terrible things,” Angel stopped her just inside the doorway with a hand on her elbow. 

“But you’ve also done good things. Think about how many people you have saved and think about how many more you will save. I see the good in you. I see that you are atoning. I can’t deny that you have done terrible things and may do so again in the future but right now in this moment you are good,” Cordelia had put her hands on either side of his face to make sure she was getting through to him. She was standing close to him, half hugging him but her belly bump was making it more difficult. 

Angel leaned in the rest of the way to her and their lips met in a chaste kiss. “Thank you,” he said, his voice sounding strangled. Cordelia was naming their child after him. He would strive to do better. 

When he pulled back it was his turn to speak. “Cordelia Chase, do I have to lock you in a room for your own safety next time I leave. I won’t hesitate to if you don’t promise me that you will stay here and safe. Promise me,” his last two words were more of a growl than actual words. 

“Okay, keep your vampire side under control. I promise I will stay put unless I think you are in immediate danger.”

“Cordelia!” Angel growled.

“That is the best you are getting. Now find me some fast food. Don’t forget to get me two shakes. You remember what happened when you only got me one last time don’t you.”


End file.
